Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix
by phoenixlove
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived is back for another year. Voldemorts growing in power. Can his friends help him?
1. Prolouge

bHarry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix/b

iBy: phoenixlove/i

uProlouge:u

iThe intense sunlight eventually sat allowing darkness to consume the land. A fifteen-

year-old Harry Potter could compare to the sunlight. In a lot of ways, Harry is sunlight.

Little Harry "defeated" the most feared wizard since Grindleward Halloween night. While most children developed a hunger for their candy, the Potters were subjected to the killing curse. However when the Dark Lord imposed "Avada Kedavra" on the boy, it rebounded. Baffled and bodiless Tom Marvolo Riddle did something he hadn't done in years, flee. For the past fourteen years the boy who lived encountered ups and downs, but still smiled brightly. It was the sun; a planet which could blind a blind man. Its rays could fry an egg, absorb power, and provide oxygen. But unfortunately one month ago darkness arose. The sun that once shined brightly died./i


	2. Chapter One

bDisclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So don't sue.. I'm not going to threaten you to review it doesn't matter to me I just love to write. If you want to review be my guest it'll really make me smile. /b

u **Chapter One **/u****

Harry Potter brought his feathery quill to his mouth searching for the correct answer on the 500th Goblin Rebellion for an History Of Magic essay. Hedwig was out hunting, the Dursleys were sleeping and all was quiet. This had been the first time in weeks since he left Hogwarts that he had not thought of Voldemort. Taking the quill out of his mouth he scribbled down what he needed to know concluding the essay. The loud rumble in his stomach pleaded for food. Dudley was still on his diet, because it had not gone as well as the dear Smeltings Nurse concluded. Even though the boy lost about 10 pounds his figure was actually slim he needed about fifty pounds deducted to be a "normal boy". So Harry was forced to obey eating a small sized grapefruit. However with one word his friends once again risen to the occasion sending him sweets. 

Harry disposed of his homework in his trunk and pulled out a piece of birthday cake that was given to him yesterday. Yesterday was the time Harry looked forward to because he was hoping to go to Ron's house. But once again, Dumbledore felt it was needed he stay at Number Four Privet Drive.

"Damn Voldemort" Harry's last thought was before falling into a deep sleep.

"Wormtail" A cold hiss called.

"Yes M-master" Peter stuttered.

"Did Malfoy and Goyle contact the Giants?" Voldemort impatiently asked.

"T-they did but that damn half-giant got their first" Wormtail replied.

"I see. So they are not our allies then?" Voldemort sneered.

"No Master. Malfoy tried to con-convince them. But Hagrid has family in that area. However the dementors are on our side. They plan to leave Azkaban any day now my lord" Wormtail informed.

"Tell them to wait for I. We will take over Azkaban servant" He snapped.

"Yes Master" the rat responded kissing the hems of his robes.

"You may go" Voldemort gestured to the door with his long bony finger. Wormtail walked quickly out.

"Oh and Wormtail" Peter turned around.

"Crucio" He cried Peter fell to his knees screaming.

Harry awoke clutching his lightning shaped scar that burned. When the pain subdued he quickly rushed to a quill and parchment.

i"Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I had a dream with Voldemort. He was discussing with Wormtail first about the hand of friendship to the Giants. Wormtail explained that they are with the light side because of Hagrid and then he went on further discussing the dementors who are on Voldemorts side. They were planning on leaving Azkaban any day however Voldemort ordered them to wait for him. He's planning to take over Azkaban, I don't know when but soon I reckon.

Hope I helped,

Harry Potter /i

Looking up at his snowy owl that returned from her hunt, He tied the letter on her leg.

"Hedwig please take this to Professor Dumbledore quickly it's important" Harry asked.

The owl nipped his finger agreeing to and flew out into the night.

Before residing to his bed again Harry had one thought come to his mind,

"This is going to be a long summer"


End file.
